In optical networks, signal switching and routing of optical signals can be performed with an optical circuit switch (OCS). An OCS is an all-optical switching matrix that can convey optical signals from input ports to output ports. The OCS can switch an optical signal from one path to another by repositioning one or more mirrors in a mirror array. Microelectromechanical system (MEMS) mirror assemblies can be used to provide fast switching in a device with a relatively small footprint.